The Fall and Rise of the Alicorn
by ValerieCail
Summary: The Princesses of a war driven race are taken away by some unknown form of magic. Upon finding this new land the youngest sister proclaims them as queens, but will the eldest remains unhappy as royalty. With the arrival of a time traveling pony, the eldest sister must take on the very spirit of chaos. Will she be able to find herself and save Equestria from certain destruction?
1. The Fall of an Empire

In my world we make our own destiny, whether anypony else likes it or not. The ponies with the longest horns or the fullest wings call themselves hero, while the pony with both calls himself king. King Alagan, my father, was exactly that pony.

He flew the swiftest and had the greatest and most rigorously trained magic. He had a pure white pelt, like my own, and a long black mane. He was a stallion of few words, until it came to his speeches. He would do absolutely anything for his kingdom and had very little time for his two daughters, aside from showing them the ropes of holding power. On top of all that, he had a peculiar knack for arranging and rearranging the sky, a talent that was split between his two daughters.

My younger sister, Luna, has the express power to command the moon and stars; I am responsible for raising the sun at dawn. My father, surprisingly, was more than willing to give up that power. It meant he could better keep and eye on his subjects with whom he ruled with a hoof clad in iron. His subjects trembled at his name and dared not speak out against him.

Even if anypony wanted to complain, they couldn't. Among the stars, where the Alicorns galloped and leaped, there was no crime or war. Everypony had food, water and shelter. In the mind of an Alicorn, raised in a society where the meek don't get reward, this was enough to be happy with the king.

"Feel lucky, my Alicorn subjects." My king addressed the masses. "The strong have filled their bellies and there is enough food left over for the weaklings. Had not there been, you would not have the meal you dine on tonight."

My king, my father, was not a cruel man, but he was very harsh and believed in natural selection more than he believed in himself as a God. He lived by the Great Alicorn's theories. The weak will die off naturally, and the strong will live to breed again. My father did not hurt those he considered weak, as he refused to bring nature's course into his own hooves. Of course, if it became necessary to further his cause as a leader, he would slaughter an entire race.

His being was committed to rearing a line of Alicorns unlike any other. They would be stronger, faster and smarter. Anypony would be mad to think of challenging his seemingly immortal Alicorn army.

We, as a race, lived a very long time, thousands of years, but we could be killed and would eventually die of old age. One of my father's only weaknesses was his love of beauty. He wanted beautiful Alicorns as well as mentally perfect soldiers. One of the most beautiful Alicorns, however, was weak in that soldier's state of mind and in her body. She did not live long enough to rear but two healthy foals before she became too weak to breed again.

My mother was an Alicorn much like myself, reserved and tender. She didn't care much for conquering and ruling. Her motto in life read something about kindness for everypony leading to a prosperous life. I hadn't seen her since I was a filly though, and my father forbade me to speak of her ever since she was banished. He thought she could change, but instead she "tainted his most prized possession." That would be me.

I was the first born of a new Alicornian legacy. I was born equipped with thick white feathers and a horn to rival my father's. My father once said the Gods sang on the day the sun was cast on my beautiful white pelt and pink mane. It was surprising he was a fan of the mane. He told me it was befitting of a princess, even of the warrior type.

What was, at the time unfortunate, and unlike my sister, I was not born with the Alicorn instincts it would have taken for me to unlock my "true potential." I was quiet and sweet as a foal. I clung to my mother when strangers came about, where as Luna, even as a little filly, was not afraid to command, even the highest ranking officers, to fetch her a glass of water.

Luna was born with a dark pelt. Her horn was not short, and her wings were not meager, but they were not as mine were. My father detested this supposed failure in genes and even with all the successes Luna made as a warrior, it was never enough for him. Her looks only reminded our father of the mare that ruined his perfect Alicorn daughter, and reared the second one a failure.

When it came to the day of reckoning, we would finally become true mares. The ceremony was held every five years, and I, as a 21-year-old mare, and Luna, as an 18-year-old mare, would receive our badges at the same time. Luna would have graduated the academy before me had the ceremony been held annually. She soared naturally; where I had to force myself to pillage enemy towns on planets I didn't know a thing about.

Alicorns were always watching and waiting for the time where they might strike their enemy and expand their kingdom. It was the final task of a studying Alicornian warrior to claim land in the name of the king.

On that day I was given my most hated alter ego; a mare clad in fire and armor. Her name was smeared in blood and rumors started hastily about the dealings of Solar Flare and her sister Nightmare Moon.

My father was ashamed to see me trade in my armor for being in the nude, as I was when I was a child.

"No mare is going to run around my castle indecent. If you won't be a warrior and claim your name with pride then you will wear dresses fit for a princess and you will be a proper lady. Then at least I can marry your off to some one who might breed me a better warrior."

I hated the dresses. They were just a flashy, uncomfortable, and even more restricting than the armor. Though, it was better than wearing that demonic force, which changed who I was.

Luna wore her armor with pride. When she put it on her blue fur changed to jet-black and she was a monster. She threatened the other Alicorns and anyone else in her way with infinite night. Knowing I wouldn't fight her to raise the sun, she got away with it. The creatures on any planet bowed to her and surrendered. She enslaved all of the natives and set up even more areas for the Alicorns to inhabit.

She wasn't mean or hateful. She wouldn't have enjoyed the destruction of these creatures had she realized they're creatures of the same intelligence, and just as worthy of life. She had let herself fall victim to the ideology of my father. None of them were bad souls, and all of them were wonderful Alicorns. It was I who had failed in that sense.

All of this continued until one day, I had had enough.

"Luna!" I called as she galloped full throttle toward a sphinx and her cub.

Luna stopped immediately. She hated more than anything for me to call her Luna when she was in her armor. Princess Luna didn't exist. She was a warrior of the Alicornian army, not just some silly princess like I was.

"What now?" She said angrily.

"This has to stop. Why does the child need to watch her mother die? Why does this have to happen?" I pleaded with her.

Enough was enough and I was sick of the pain and blood she was spreading. Before her, the Alicorns were at least at peace. Now, war was a constant endeavor.

"You are too weak to understand! You have all the vast power in this world and together we could be unstoppable! Instead you choose to sit around on your hind quarters and mope that everything isn't rainbows and butterflies!"

She didn't understand. She was taking things too far. Even father was not so cruel. She misunderstood his sternness as cruelty.

"Let's not remember who the stronger of is truly is, Princess Luna."

Luna was enraged.

"You? You mock me! Your body may be strong, but your mind is weak and that is where you falter."

"I do not question your strength, sister." I bowed my head in defeat, for she was right. "I am sorry."

Luna laughed sharply and turned back to the sphinx' who were now gone.

"Look what you have done! The sphinx will sing of the merciful and weak Nightmare Moon!"

Luna charged at me then, horn flaring with magic.

I lit my horn and charged back, knowing full well that if I didn't, she might kill me.

When our horns clashed the magic was felt in both of us. Our blood singed and the light lifted us into the air. We flapped desperately trying to gain control of the other in our upward spiral. Hooves met flesh and fur flew, each of us matched in skill.

I felt myself go limp, as the magic possessed me. It was in this state that I was finally proven to be the stronger of the two sisters. Though, we wouldn't know it until happened once more. For now, I didn't know what was happening to me. I thought for sure I was losing and that my sister had knocked me unconscious.

"Celestia!" I heard a scream before everything went dark.


	2. Initial Contact

When I woke I found myself greeted by the warm sunlight that I had come to love so much. My eyes dawned on my little sister, still unconscious and free of the armor that changed her into a monster. Though, the armor was not far as it was a few feet away from her, right next to my own demonic suit.

As I stood up I realized that the sky was off. The sun was shining, but the moon hung next to it, looking as its equal. The balance of night and day was strangely stunning and unsettling. Pink greens and blues swirled into cosmic abyss behind both celestial bodies. I felt dizzy for a moment looking at it and averted my gaze. I would have to change that later.

As I changed my path of sight I saw a group of very short Alicorns of a height I had never seen before. Upon further investigation, I realized that these were not Alicorns at all; they were lacking in either a horn or wings. A few of them had none at all!

I stood above them, taller and fuller. I could imagine that they would have been scared of me.

"Young ones," I assumed them to be young based on their size alone. "Tell me, what the name of your race is."

"Well," answered the one with neither horn nor wings. "I am an Earth pony. My friend here is a Pegasus pony and this one a unicorn. So, I guess, we are ponies, as you are yourself."

I laughed at her.

"That is nonsense, I am no _pony._"I did not say so out of spite for these ponies. "See here?"

I wiggled my horn and ruffled my feathers at them, almost playfully.

"I am called an Alicorn. I come from a proud race filled with majestic warriors. We Alicorns gallop across the stars and all who meet us do so with respect." I tried to make us sound non-threatening; when in reality we conquer lands and enslave their inhabitants.

"Wow, that sounds cool." The Pegasus pony flew into the air "I am the leader of the Pegasus tribe, commander Hurricane!"

I laughed at her tricks as she swooped, punched and kicked at the air, all the while feeling suddenly relieved.

The ponies all introduced themselves to me. The unicorns were Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever. The Pegasi were Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy. The Earth ponies were named Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie.

They were odd names indeed. The ponies seemed to be named for their personalities rather than for randomness sake. I wondered if the ponies were named later in their lives once a personality started to emerge from the foal.

"Celestia!" I heard Luna call out from behind me. "Finally you have done something right."

"What is that sister?" I turned around and asked her with worry dripping from my voice. If she thought it was good, then perhaps it was the opposite.

"I don't know where we are, or how we got here, but when we claim this land in the name of our father he will surely be proud of me."

"Now, listen hear!" Smart Cookie interrupted.

Luna stopped and her ears perked.

"What is this I hear?" She said sarcastically. "A little _equine_ is challenging me?"

"Just because you're bigger than-"

"Cookie, don't!" I cried, but it was too late. "No!"

Luna had banished her. Where she had banished her was considered an unknown to any but herself. Nopony in our culture had ever travelled to the moon, unless they were imprisoned, but Luna. She loved the moon and I once offered to go with her, but it was her solitary place; that place where she could relax all to herself. It was, for the Alicorns, used as a prison. Once they were there, they never came back. Eventually they just disappeared from the whole thing.

The other ponies gasped in unison. I couldn't help but tear up myself at the sight of Puddinghead's watery eyes.

"Now, ponies," She marched over to her armor. "You shall address me as your queen, Celestia as well."

Luna wasn't being cruel or rash as far as my culture was aware. That sort of thing was simply normal. My mother and I seemed to be the only ones aware that there was more to life than having absolute power. As far as Luna was aware, death was being relaxed compared to the torture a subject might endure for the same action towards the princesses.

"Dear ponies," I addressed them kindly. "I prefer Celestia, but only princess if you must. Please do not call me queen. That is my mother."

"Your mother was a failure to our race, she is not the queen."

I shied away from the confrontation and left it at that. It was technically true; we were both failures, my mother and I, and there was no other way.

As we walked away from the scared and broken ponies I walked next to my sister.

"I was only trying to make things easier for them." I told her. "They are fragile and not used to the lifestyle we are."

Luna looked at me unsurely. She was never used to being questioned by anyone, but me, and the thought always scared her. She didn't have my father here to chastise me for those thoughts this time.

"They will learn." Luna closed her eyes. "Where are we?"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea. I've been thinking of every possibility and I've never come across these half sized, half-breed ponies before."

I had thought of everything I could. All I remembered was the bright light on the sphinx's planet. Perhaps this was the other side of it.

"The soldiers would have found our position now if we were where they could find us. It's not hard to single out and locate our energy signature." Luna said coldly.

"So we're where they can't sense our magic?" I asked her.

"The only places where that happens are in other dimensions, through black holes and behind time folds." Luna recalled her lesson on Alicorns that get lost.

"So we should give up on the idea of father finding us." I stated simply.

"Celestia, I think you're right." She spoke solemnly, but not necessarily sadly. "So we'll start an empire here."

She seemed to relish the idea, but she also seemed reserved about it, as if she was scared.

As she painted the vision of her empire to me I envisioned pain. She told of a land where the ponies helped to further the Alicorn name. I could only see slavery. Luna was wrong in her ideas of a great leader. She wasn't a bad pony, only misguided. She would do anything to be successful in my father's eyes, even if she thought that meant being unnecessarily crude.

"Here!" She looked at a clear valley with trees growing sparingly around the premises. "Our castle shall be a glorious tribute to the Moon and Sun."

Luna set out to the pony civilizations almost right away and setup the propaganda to get an army going. I watched her and by the end of the day she already had ponies drawing up plans for our castle.

In return for their work I grew the plants at a faster rate than normal. The ponies were amazed at what it produced. They told me the unicorns tried a similar method the results were bitter tasting plants. Being an Alicorn, my magic was strong, and thus yielded the proper taste.

"Thank you, Queen Celestia."

"Please," I corrected them. "Call me Celestia, and if anything, just princess."

It was wrong of me to assume the role of a princess when I had not been born into it, or even earned it in this land. I knew that Luna would not accept any less, though, so if I were to play into her game, it would be on my terms.

"Thank you very much, Princess Celestia."

I looked out at all of the ponies, some sad, others afraid. I knew this was not the land I wanted to rule. I didn't know how to change it though. I couldn't stand up to my sister; she was stronger than me with her armor. I just couldn't bring myself to put it on long enough to try and control it. So I stayed there, and as I brought the sun slowly toward the horizon. I dreamed of a kingdom where all were happy because there was plenty of everything to go around.

* * *

**NOTES: In all actuality I meant to add Author's Notes to this one. I didn't originally but whatever. let me know how you guys like it! I'll let you in on a little secret: This story is finished, but I'm releasing them in a timely manner so that I may finish the sequel before the last chapter is out. Don't worry, it won't be long at all.**


	3. The Hourglass Stallion

"Well, this isn't going to do at all." I looked back toward the sound of a pony with a strange accent.

It had been 6 months since we initially took control of the land called Equestria. My sister wanted to change the name, but I told her the ponies would be more accepting of us as queens if they got to keep their identity. The Sun and Moon had been set on their proper cycle in the sky, which scared the ponies at first, but eventually they appreciated the designated time for sleep, and work.

"The Sun and Moon are going around! Preposterous." The pony spoke again. "That's how it supposed to be on other worlds, but it doesn't just _start, _but I suppose I should know that with our new queens around things should be different."

I had been helping the ponies in building their towns for the day. It was definitely something I would do again. It built trust with our subjects, who, sadly, didn't even like us, nonetheless, trust us.

"Everypony stop!" The brown pony called out.

The other ponies did, dropping their tools and coming down to the ground from their flight. I was either in the presence of a well respected, feared, or loony pony."

"My lady," He dipped his head with a bright smile. "Will you come with me, please?"

I nodded my head in recognition of his request and followed him as he walked away from the others.

This stallion seemed smarter than any of the others I had come in contact with. His eyes spoke of wisdom unknown by his years. His fur was lighter than his chestnut mane, which spiked backwards. A sleek hourglass adorned his flank. He had a certain air about him that was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. It was like a dwindling whisper of the past and the future colliding in such a way that sent pleasant chills down my spine, along with a pleasant feeling of safety.

"Princess Celestia," He started. To my surprise, he knew the title I preferred to be called. Besides my efforts, most ponies still fancied me a queen. "Luna will bring a plague upon us."

I furrowed my brow and looked upon him. He knew my title, and my sister's true name. The other ponies had never heard her real name. They knew her only as Nightmare Moon.

"Tell me what it is you speak of, stallion." In my confused state, I commanded him rather than asking.

"I'm the Doctor." He said bowing his head again.

"Doctor who?" I questioned.

"Whooves, actually. Doctor Whooves, but just call me Doctor." He smirked as if he were in on some joke I didn't understand.

"You never answered my question, Doctor." I told him. My patience wasn't actually running thin, I was simply curious, but it didn't hurt if he believed I was in no mood to deal with his shenanigans.

"You never asked one." He point out correctly. "Though, I get your point. Your sister, the Queen Nightmare, is going to raise a beast in her travels that will rob the land of its peace and happiness."

I thought for a moment before constructing a reply. She was planning on starting a war with the Griffin tribe. The peace would be gone to begin with. I knew it was wrong, but what could I do when an Alicorn could only show its true power in the form of a monster?

"Tell me your source." I folded my legs beneath me, under the shade of a cool tree, and invited him to do the same with a nod.

He followed my lead and we sat quietly looking out over the ponies, which had resumed working.

"Stay with me, Princess. This will be hard to understand, or believe rather." He lowered his voice. "I am my source. My cutie mark is an hourglass representing the flow of time. It's a new skill to me, but all my life I've known I'd have it. I've had other versions of myself visiting me since I was a little colt."

I remembered then one of my good friends back in my father's kingdom. He had a similar talent, but he could control it very well. It was his smell and vibe that I had sensed on the Doctor earlier. I concluded quickly that it was the absence of a horn to channel his power that limited this pony so.

"Doctor, the power of time travel is very sought after and if anypony else knew of this, they would surely take advantage of you. My sister cannot be allowed to know of you."

"I know." The doctor lowered his head. "I can't control it, though. When I realize something important I start to fade backwards, then I have a limited amount of time to tell myself everything I need to before I drift back into the current time. It's frustrating, if nothing else."

I devised a plan quickly to keep him near me, but still hide his identity from my sister.

"You will be my new royal advisor. I must keep you near. If this disaster really is to come, you will be of great service to your kingdom."

"Correct, I was thinking the same thing. I would tell you more about the incident if I could, but I could only tell myself that Luna was a problem and Princess Celestia could save us."

"Thank you." I told him. "Now, go help the others while I research this matter."

"Yes, milady." He stood up and bowed before taking his leave. "Look for the word 'Harmony.'"

"Clover!" I called after reaching the library doors. "Are you here?"

I let myself in the room and began to look for her when she greeted me through a wooden door frame.

"Hello princess!" She greeted me kindly. "What can I help you with today?"

She led me deeper into the large and vast library. I had been in it a few times to learn more about the ponies and their world, but I hadn't even begun to scale the shelves. There was more to read than I would be able to read in a lifetime.

"Clover, I'm looking for a book on harmony." I told her vaguely.

"Well, here's the dictionary!" Clover laughed, clearly joking.

"Not that kind!" I laughed with her as she fetched a few books that were relevant.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I confessed.

"There's harmony as a word, stories where the theme is harmony, the founding of Equestria, wrote that one myself!" She rattled off titles and general categories with never ending patience.

"No, Clover, I mean I'm not sure where I should be looking. So I need all of them."

Clover stopped and stared for a moment before snapping into her usually cheery demeanor.

"Okay, Princess. I'll get you all 567 titles we have about Harmony."

"If they only mention Harmony, that's okay as well." I called after her.

"986 copies it is." She giggled as she picked books from the shelves.

I sighed and sat down. I could only think of what I had gotten myself into. It was a horrible mess and I figured I would have been better off dismissing that crazy stallion, The Doctor. It was that feeling, though. His spirit spoke to me like that of my time traveling friend. Something about him made me want to trust him and I did.

So that was that, I decided, and got to reading.

I started with folklore. I learned of the different animals and creatures present in Equestria. The hydra, cockatrice, Minotaur, and quite a few other animals I hadn't heard of, all roamed the land.

"Dragons can present quite a problem for the citizens of this world." I read aloud, if not to better comprehend after countless hours of silence, just to keep myself company. "Their fiery breath is rarely the problem, though."

Apparently, when they slept they caused so much smoke with their snoring that it set a thick layer of smog for miles in every direction.

I kept reading at a reasonable volume for a library and learned how a dragon aged based on its possessions and its level of greed. I couldn't tell how this information would ever be useful, but I kept reading.

"Dragons are commonly confused, by ponies of lesser education, as the evil draconequus spirit of disharmony (Harmony and Chaos 321)."

I had finally found a lead! I rushed to find the book mentioned in the passage and flipped as quickly as I could through the pages.

"Here!" I shouted, receiving a quick "shush!" from Clover.

I blushed and apologized before reading once more.

"The opposite of harmony is known as chaos, like harmony, we have no record of a physical spirit to hold its position only rumors of a being that has come to life in mythology as the sacred and evil draconequus." I put the book down and looked over my shoulder. I could have sworn something was there watching me, but I kept reading. "Said to have the head of a pony and a body made of various other animal parts, the draconequus is ever present where misfortune and mishap fall on others."

This had to be the beast the Doctor was talking about, I was sure of it. No sooner than I had decided the tall stack of books tumbled over. I dashed out of the way just as they came crashing down in the spot I was sitting.

"Perhaps that draconequus you were reading about found you!" Clover laughed as she trotted in the room. "Go ahead Princess, take your book and I'll clean all of this up."

I would have liked to take her offer, but I would have felt guilty and so I stayed for a while to put the books back on the shelves.

"You didn't have to do that, Princess, thank you." Clover said as she showed me to the door.

"You're welcome." I said as I strapped on the bag Clover had graciously lent me for the book.

We said our goodbyes and I took off for the castle, arriving just in time to lower the sun and not be late to dinner.

"Celestia, you're late." Luna said as she walked into the dining room. "And… Naked."

I hadn't put on my armor this morning, which I usually wore without the helmet to avoid conversion, and my father wasn't here to force me into dresses. I wasn't about to let my little sister act in his stead.

"The locals do it, so I was hoping to seem more friendly to them." I said as I sat down at the table. "What did you do today?"

Luna sat down next to me, taking off her helmet and allowing her coat to turn blue once more.

"Do not change the subject." She said in an unsure tone. She wasn't ever confident in her real form. "We aren't here to make friends."

"Why?" I said. "Why do we have to hurt them and take others' land? Why do the traditions have to continue in this new land?"

"I don't want to hurt others either Celestia, but that's what we have to do as Alicorns. It is our duty and the cause we swore to by coming into this world blessed with both a horn and wings."

I wouldn't be able to change her mind in a thousand years. Maybe a few thousand, but by then the story of the tyrannical queens would be so far embedded into the history of Equestria there wouldn't be any point in changing it.

"Yes, sister." I said as I ate.

I felt bad for my dear Luna. She wanted so much for people to love her and to be pleased with her. She wanted the ponies to love her like the other Alicorns loved my father. She wanted to be accepted as a great and wise leader. She wanted nothing more than to help make this nation great. She just didn't know how to go about it any way but the Alicornian way.

There wasn't much more conversation before I retired to my sleeping chambers.

"Doctor!" The brown stallion, awkwardly stretched out on my bed, surprised me. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I needed to tell you something and once I got in I couldn't get out. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to sneak past those guards? I'm a pony of little attention span so once I got in here it was boredom like nopony has or ever should experience in their entire life."

I laughed at him. He sure was quirky.

"Anyway, I had to tell you it wasn't _harmony _you should have been searching for. It was-"

"Chaos." We said together as I took the book out of my bag.

He read the title out loud in his peculiar accent and skimmed the first few pages.

"It seems there are rumors of spirits that represent the elements of Harmony and Chaos. None of these spirits have been seen by the masses in order to be written and recorded as actual entities, though." He kept flipping through the pages. "Well this creature certainly represents chaos."

He was pointing at a silly looking creature that I assumed was the draconequus, but I was more interested in what was on the adjacent page. She was a long, feathery, dragon-looking creature with long whiskers and the beak of a swan. Glowing jewels were encrusted on her chest and seemed to be emitting some sort of power.

"If we want to defeat this beast." I jumped to an early conclusion based on my instinctual feeling. "We have to find this dragon swan, Harmony."

"I agree." The Doctor nodded. "Legends say she lives in a fountain on the mountain overlooking the city It's a few miles away. Should we set out tonight?"

"No." I added quickly. "We will never travel by night, it is when Luna is the most active."

"Oh yeah…" He seemed to remember our roles in the moon and the sun.

"For now, we sleep." I stated.

It had been a long day of much work, but I was satisfied that much was accomplished. Now the one thing left to figure out was how to sneak the Doctor out of the castle without the notice of Luna. I couldn't come up with anything that would get him out tonight.

"Doctor, you're going to have to sleep here." I moved to one side of my round, floor level bed. "I can't get you out of here right now without doing something to alert Luna."

The doctor simply nodded.

"I'll take you out in the morning after breakfast when I go to raise the sun." I told him as I slipped under my sheets.

"Alright, your highness." He settled down on the comforter and yawned. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

"Good night, Doctor." I said into the darkness.

* * *

**This is my favorite Chapter title. I always try to use it, and I'm like I ALREADY DID THAT! So I called the chapter I wanted to repeat "Sands in the Glass". Cute, yeah? For all intensive purposes, you should NOT think of The Doctor as THE The Doctor... I'm going to leave that. Anyway, he might be a Time Lord, but who knows? He never will. I promise you that. Unless I make a non-canon... (non my-fanfic-canon?) follow up Doctor Who Crossover fic, he will never know he's anything more than a pony with too much extraterrestrial knowledge. DONE! The Author has spoken! Sorry Doc...**


	4. Water in the Mountain

"How beautiful!" I said as the Doctor and I trotted together on a rocky path.

The sun slowly rose, as I had set into motion, over the rocks that dotted the path in a mysterious way that was both cute and puzzling. It was as if some one had purposely made them into an adorable, shiny pattern. Foliage and shrubbery grew around the edges, creating an ethereal environment as glowing bugs fell into their nests. It became more fascinating as the sun rose higher.

The Doctor smiled at me. "It was even prettier when the sun and moon were balanced."

"I can't even imagine." I replied.

We chatted about nothing in particular as we climbed past the water and the falls, higher and higher up the mountain. The sun had risen high above and past our heads reminding me of how long we had been climbing. It was almost evening time.

"It's said this mountain is the source of all water for Equestria." The Doctor told me in passing. "but nopony has ever been to the top, so I couldn't tell you if the story is true."

"All legends have some truth in them, I think. How is it possible for so many ponies, which have never met one another, to dream up the same monsters and stories? Perhaps they've been construed throughout time and aren't exactly the same, but there are truth in them all." I grew more serious as I thought of the legends in my own homeland.

One prophecy was told that sent my father into panic mode. It told of an empire falling at the hooves of missing foals. Feathers would fly and a once great race would be reduced to dust. Most believed it applied to every race the Alicorns destroyed, thus starting the disgusting tradition of kidnapping and killing the children of the race's leader. A few, including my father, believed it fell back on the Alicorns themselves.

"This is true." The Doctor thought as we came upon a large cliff.

Water poured down the side with no foreseeable way to climb up. Even if it were possible, once we reached the top we could not walk, as the current was too strong. We both stared at it for a moment before I decided to act.

"Up we go!" I said enthusiastically, propping the Doctor up on my back.

He yelped softly, but I ignored him as I took off flying, climbing over the waterfall and up to the very top.

It was then, as I was assaulted by the strong winds at the top, that I realized why nopony had ever been to the top.

I used my magic to tame the winds turning them into a gentle caressing breeze.

"That is simply amazing." The Doctor said from where he was perched on my back "Who knew all of this time that we needed an Alicorn to get us to the top?"

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I could carry the Doctor easily given my size and strength and stopping the wind was easy as well. A normal Pegasus couldn't fight the wind long enough for a unicorn the realize the problem and cast the proper spell, and that's even assuming the unicorn is powerful enough to stop the wind long enough for the Pegasus to get them away from the water. Two normal ponies just couldn't do it.

"I guess you did." I said as we landed near the fountain's edge.

There we were greeted by clear, still water and underneath that was a still, sleeping shadow.

"Hello?" I dipped my hoof in the water, hoping to gain the shadow's attention.

"Princess Celestia," I heard from every direction. "Are you ready to accept your true fate as the true ruler of this land?"

I looked to The Doctor to see if he was hearing the same things I was, but his silence told me he did not.

"I don't know if you can call me that." I spoke aloud, earning a quizzical look from my companion.

The water trembled as the shadow stretched and rose to the surface.

"My name is Harmony, the keeper of peace and all things that make sense in the eyes of a pony. If I say you are the ruler of this world, who are you to say I am wrong?"

Harmony was long and white with a swan's beak and tail. Her front feet were thin, like a bird's, but ended in paws rather than talons. She had a long blue mane that matched the long flowing tufts that adorned her sleek tail. Her wings were very beautiful, the inside down matched her mane and the white feathers matched her fur and unicorn horn. Seven jewels lined her neck like a necklace. They were glowing warmly.

I arched my eyebrow humorously.

"The ruler of this land, apparently." I chuckled. "I don't want to rule this land. I want to protect it."

"So," Harmony spoke softly. "Protector of Equestria, tell me this. If you want to protect the land, why do you let your sister run it in fear?"

I lowered my head. I asked myself the same question every morning as the sun rose.

"She is stronger than me." I admitted shamefully. "It is the Alicorn way."

"No!" Harmony nearly shouted. "Every Alicorn has the potential to be just as powerful, and even more so, if they find something worth using that power for. You, Celestia, have used this power once already."

I didn't understand. Alicorns had only one mindset. We couldn't decide what would draw out power from us. It was the armor that brought out our truest and most powerful form.

"Celestia, the problem you face is that you have been brainwashed by your race." Harmony told me. "Put away the thoughts of weakness and shame. Shed yourself of the armor, and forget Solar Flare. She is nothing but an evil caused by forcing your powers to surface for the wrong reasons. She is nothing like you, and thus the separate name."

"My sister is like Nightmare, though." I said doubtfully.

"No, your sister is insecure, and jealous of the attention your father gave you. Nightmare moon is confident and very aware of the power she has over you. Your sister puts on a front because she also believes she has to. She believes it is the right way, just as you do. You have to fight that Celestia. You have to show her the proper way." Harmony was right and I knew it, but it was frightening to think about correcting my sister as Nightmare Moon.

"Celestia, I am going to show you something that you've had inside of you all along. Have you ever heard of the Elements of Harmony?" I shook my head; I hadn't done enough reading to get to that.

"I have." The Doctor added in.

Harmony smiled and came closer to us.

"There are six active elements of Harmony." She explained. "This means that they have to be used by someone that shows that elements nature. Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness and Magic are their names. The last element is different and can only be possessed by a very special pony who shows the true nature of all of the elements."

"This," She pulled on the centerpiece of her jewels. "Is the most powerful of the seven elements."

It came out with a slight glow and a popping sound.

I gasped slightly, as I had been under the impression that they were attached to her. She came closer still with the round orb in her paws and pressed it against my chest.

The sensation of it forming to my breast was not painful, it was a feeling I could not figure out how to describe even in the many years of my life. It was like I was becoming whole. Something was missing from my mind and body and this little crystal was it. I could feel a change in my body as the orb changed into a tilted square. I was stronger, my fur, from what I could see in the reflection of the water, was brighter and my mane and tail flowed with energy. It was colorful now and seemed to float around my crown and horn rather than being physical strands. It was like Nightmare Moon or Solar Flare's mane.

"Celestia, this is the Element of Love. Like I said before, it is the most powerful of the elements and the one that lives inside you. It does not need to be with the other elements to be used, you need only be alive for the rest of the elements to work. That being said, with your element, comes immortality."

I didn't know what to think of all of this; everlasting life, absolute power over the Elements of Harmony. Why did I need that when Harmony was here? She was immortal and she had control over all of the elements.

"Doctor Whooves," Harmony addressed him

"Yes Ma'am!" He responded swiftly.

"The element of Loyalty is not convinced Celestia is ready to bear it, but sees her potential for it. You will play a vital role in the things that are to come. You already know of your special powers, and it is no coincidence that you have woken up here, at this time. You already posses the same immortality the princess does. Stay beside her and continue in your loyalty."

The Doctor's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped.

"Wait you know?" The Doctor was obviously shocked. "Harmony, who am I? Why do I have these memories?"

"Doctor, you know who you are." Harmony smiled at him, then turned to me. "Your sister will earn the same immortality, from another, after she escapes from the shadows of the Moon. It is then she will find the truest form of Princess Luna and cast away Nightmare Moon."

"Harmony," I couldn't wait any longer to ask her. "Why now? Why give us these gifts at all? Are you not the spirit of Harmony?"

Harmony lowered her head.

"Discord is as a child." Harmony said grimly. "He wants to have fun and doesn't realize what it does to others. He wants to be good and tries his best to get along with the others but he gets so bored because it's simply his nature. Because of what he is, chaos is the only thing that entertains him."

She stopped for a second and shook her head again.

"He recently discovered it was within his abilities to steal the elements from me, and in doing so, ending my life. I got them back, but it was too late. I had lost the connection with them for too long. I am not immortal for any reason, but the Elements. I have been saving my energy at the bottom of this fountain in hopes that you would find me before I perished."

"But how could you lose connection? You're Harmony. You're the incarnation of Harmony!"

"I know, my Celestia." Harmony nuzzled my cheek to stop my tears. "but I was born this way. I was forced into being the incarnation of Harmony. You developed it. You were born in a land of fire and hatred and still became worthy of using the elements. This is why leaving the elements will kill me and not some one like you."

"Discord shall pay for what he has done." The Doctor came closer to the two of us.

"No, good Doctor." Harmony smiled at him. "While I appreciate your fire, remember what brings us down is hatred. Punish Discord for what he will do once he realizes I am gone, do not punish him for sending me away. It was only an accident; a silly game."

The Doctor looked toward the ground, realizing his error.

"Do not feel ashamed Doctor." Harmony lifted his chin with her tail. "It is because you fight for the righteous that you were meant to be Celestia's advisor. You will balance together."

The Doctor smiled, but it did not touch his eyes.

Harmony moved away from them to the center of the pond.

"Takes these, Celestia." The rest of the elements came out of her chest and surrounded my horn. They disappeared, but I felt them. They resided somewhere in my spirit, I suppose. "Do not hurt him, Celestia. For without chaos, there cannot be harmony. It is the most important law of this land."

My eyes filled to the brim with tears as she slowly began to glow. She dissipated slowly smiling and waving at us as she went.

"Goodbye, Harmony." I muttered.

The Doctor and I stood there for more than a few minutes, both unsure of what to do next and too upset to do whatever it was.

"Well, my royal advisor." I finally said when the silence was crushing. "Climb on my back, we're going to get off of this mountain."

I kneeled down and he climbed up all the while I couldn't help but think of the grand tribute to Harmony I would build out of this fountain.

* * *

**I always worry about how I portray Luna. I want people to know she's completely innocent in what's happening. It's all a result of upbringing. She doesn't even believe in the things Nightmare Moon does,or her father, but she's just doing what she thinks is right! Harmony's words about her sound pretty harsh. Yeah I kind of took Luna out of the Elements, but don't you worry. Luna will have her, JUST AS IMPORTANT, place in enough time!  
**


	5. Meeting a Queen

It was almost nighttime when the Doctor arrived back from the town where I had dropped him off.

He had gone back to his home to gather whatever he wanted to be brought to the castle where he would live with Luna and I.

While he was gone the rest of the ponies adored my new look as I explained the story of Harmony. I did not tell them of Discord, but proposed building a city on the mountain sometime in the future. They loved the idea, but let me know it could be quite a while before they could start on a project like that, and they would need my help to do it. I was more than happy to let them know I would help however I was needed, and planning begun at once.

"Oh, Doctor." I stood from under the tree where I had been sitting. "There you are!"

He had nothing but a small hourglass in his mouth and the tie around his neck.

"Hello, princess." He said with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to take care of something."

I wondered if this was one of the many adventures through time he went on. I was almost envious of his power, given it enabled him to protect Equestria in an all-new sense.

I took a moment to think of my friend from home. He seemed to have life figured out as much as an Alicorn Soldier could. Black sand flowed as his mane when he marched to battle proudly, but he always refused my father's efforts to abuse his traveling powers.

He was the only stallion I had talked to regularly in my time as Alicorn princess, and I missed him sometimes.

"Luna should be waking up soon to raise the moon. Put this on." I used my magic to give him the new piece of armor I had crafted for him while he was away.

It matched my own, gold in color and holding his element in the shape of an hourglass in its center. I thought about having matching shoes made for him, like my own, but decided against it. Mine were to hold the other elements and didn't have anything to do with decoration.

"Now we can meet Princess, Luna." I laughed.

"You look beautiful, princess." The Doctor smiled at me as we trotted to the castle.

I smiled with him as we came up on the door.

"It might sound vain, but for the first time, I really feel beautiful." I told him truthfully.

My father had always told me I was beautiful. I always knew I was considered more beautiful than my sister, but I was always fond of the way she looked like my mother. She had her eyes and pelt. Luna had a softer look than me, where it was easy to imagine me as the self-righteous, all-powerful Alicorn tyrant that I was supposed to be.

"That's not vain at all." The Doctor said as we finally entered the dining hall. "Every mare deserves to feel beautiful."

He was such a gentlecolt. It would be a shame that Luna wouldn't like him anyway.

"Celestia!" Nightmare entered the door. "You aren't late-what is that?"

She finally noticed the stallion at my side and was very confused.

"I thought I told you not to make friends with subjects. What is that around his neck? Is he another prince claiming we stole his kingdom?"

"No, Luna." I told her. "He is my new advisor."

"'Ello Princess Nightmare." He bowed with a smile.

"Advisor?" she looked me over once more, thankfully, not noticing I had slipped her name. "Did you get your mane cut?"

"Sister!" I laughed at her. I couldn't believe she had always thought my hair was an array of pastel colors. "My armor; I have found my true power."

She furrowed her brow looking over the gold that decorated my body.

"Advisor." She said disapprovingly. "Fine, have your fun with your advising and your "true" forming, but keep it out of my way. Sister's advisor, my sister may be okay with the degrading title of Princess, but here, I am the Queen."

"Yes, my liege." He nodded with a slight scowl.

Nightmare chuckled and started to leave the room.

"Oh, and Celestia." She turned her head. "Now that I know you're capable of being on time. Let's keep it that way. Now go to sleep"

"Yes, sister." I told her.

It was obvious she didn't take any of it seriously. It was also true that I could just be pretending and I could use my unicorn magic to do this to my looks. Luna had seen my power, forced through Solar Flare, but she'd never imagined that my true form would be different from that which the armor evoked. She didn't even know an Alicorn's power came from within, rather than with the armor.

My only hypothesis lies in the nature of the form. Alicorns have long known that every filly and colt has a more powerful spirit inside of them, waiting to be unlocked. How this information was uncovered remains a mystery, but we discovered almost right away that a certain metal, when applied to the head (more particularly, the horn) of an Alicorn, causes that force to be unleashed.

From Harmony's words I can gather that every Alicorn has the potential to unlock their _true _form, rather than the sad forced spirit the armor draws out. How remains a mystery, but Harmony said something about Luna unlocking her place in life.

Did every Alicorn have a fate that was woven into the world as mine? Did each Alicorn have their own world, or was it completely independent of that? Perhaps an Alicorn can find their true form no matter where they are, and it has to do with making purpose out of their life. Had I simply gotten lucky when I was transported here, then having harmony hand me my fate?

"Shall we head off to bed, then?" I asked the Doctor.

"You know you really shouldn't be such a pushover. You are the more powerful Alicorn now, even with Luna in her Nightmare state." He said.

I sighed. He was right, but it was easier said than done.

We walked together toward my room where we would share my bed once again, until I could get him a room of his own made up.

"Good night, Doctor." I settled under my sheets once again.

"Challenge her, Celestia." He spoke both sternly, and kindly.

* * *

**Sorry about putting off posting this one for so long, but I figure ou wait months for some writers to just write their things. This one needed some stuff done to it, so it took a bit longer. I'm actually in the middle of the sequel, and dreaming up the third story as well as a... spin off? I'll call it an extra. Anyway, it's the Doc's point of view and one of his companions that happens to be an OC. (not a doctorXoc ship fic, promise.) I like to think my OCS are tasteful. The point is, don't worry about it. It's pretty far off.**


	6. I'm the Doctor

It was nighttime, now that Luna was done with her duties, and the stars shone beautifully through the stain glass windows. I walked away from where my princess left me, taking my leave.

My name is Doctor Whooves and I have no idea where I come from. All I know is that I can travel time (unwillingly), my name, and that I've been living way too long for a normal pony.

It seems that everything I've learned over my years has stayed with me, I just don't know who exactly I am. I have a vast mechanical knowledge of things that are new to this universe. I can name and know a great amount about every alien species, robot, or entity I have come across, except the ones from this land. I know things about first aid, physics, and chemistry that I don't remember ever studying.

At one point, I searched for my origins. I wondered why I looked just like a pony, but showed almost no mental pony traits. I am smarter, not that the ponies are stupid. I have more common sense, and I definitely didn't believe in this form of _magic_ before I woke up on this planet.

"Why, hello there." I spotted Luna where she looked up to her stars.

"How dare you address me like that, pony." She said. "My sister may fancy you for some strange reason, but I don't find you attractive in any form of the word."

I only laughed at her. She probably really thought Celestia was simply seeking out company.

"The moon really is more beautiful when it has time to truly shine away from the Sun. Your work is under appreciated."

Nightmare's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at me.

"Do you think so?" She seemed eager, but still reserved, about talking to me now.

Which, was what I wanted. If I could get her to talk with me, she might be more willing to work with us when it was time to fight Discord. If Celestia wanted to rule with her sister, it would have to happen that way. Otherwise Luna would be too jealous of her sister's powers. I'd seen it a million times… Somewhere.

"It's too bad you're in uniform, so you can't talk." I knew she wouldn't want to break form. "I wanted to talk about the constellations and why you chose them."

"I have time." She said as she took off her armor, returning her regular form.

Her mane and fur was the biggest difference. Her pelt lightened up to a regular shade of blue and her mane returned to a light blue, the same texture as everypony else's.

I spent rest of the night talking with Luna. She, mostly, talked about her stars, each constellation representing a major event in Alicorn history.

"Can I ask where you come from, Princess? I didn't know there were more Alicorns in the universe."

It was yet another Equine species I had never heard of.

"I come from a land where the best of the best rule the world and the others get left in the dust. We are a grand and glorious race with power unlike any you've ever seen."

I know I've seen such powers. I may not remember it specifically, but I remember they always lead to destruction. Leading like that, even when there's enough to go around, leads to revolting.

"It must be hard living up to such a wild reputation." I hoped to start a specific conversation.

"You couldn't even imagine." She said. "It doesn't help when your sister is everything that you're supposed to be. She is beautiful and unbelievably strong. She doesn't comprehend her power. If she were to let her powers show their true form, she could undo the fringes of reality at whim." Luna looked incredibly sad. She was obviously reciting something she had heard many time. It was like her sister had some wonderful, shiny toy, but didn't appreciate it like Luna would have, had she been given the same.

"If she's never done this, how to you know?" I asked.

"Well, father told us daily how much stronger Celestia was. I also think she brought us here from our own dimension."

"So, you couldn't do that?" I inquired. "You know, if you wanted to. Your horns are of a similar size."

"You're generous. I'm very small compared to my sister, even for my age. I'm of average Alicorn size and stature. Not to mention my colors are not of a true Alicorn, but of the weak runt that birthed us." She frowned.

"I think you're as beautiful as the night sky, and as you can clearly tell, I'm a pony who very much appreciates the night sky." I smiled at her.

She smiled very bashfully. It was obviously nopony had called her beautiful in her life. Which was a shame. She was very pretty when you got past her seemingly cold personality.

"Luna, I have to tell you something very serious." I turned to look her in the eye.

"What's that, Doctor?" She inquired.

Was it right that I intended to trick her into thinking she was they key in the events to come? Would things have gone differently if I had gotten the chance? I don't know. All I know is that my princess needed her on our side and that is what I was going to try and do.

"Foals!" We both jumped as we heard a screech. "You ignorant buffoons!"

The sky grew deep red and the trees menacing around the castle.

"Bring me the element! Bring me the mare!" A large head rose from the ground below us.

"Luna!" I yelled to her place on the ground. "Be careful. You can't fight him!"

"Is this you, Discord?" I said to the pony's head.

His one eye was more than three times larger than me as he rose higher and higher from the ground.

"Tis I, mortal Earth pony. Come for your queen." He bellowed in a demonic voice.

"I am here!" Nightmare Moon shouted, replacing her armor in the chaos. "Come forth to me and meet my wrath."

Suddenly, I was falling. Discord had become smaller and fell with me to the ground. He laughed and cackled as we tumbled toward the earth.

"What is so funny?" Nightmare growled as she snatched me out of the air.

Discord hit the Earth leaving an unusually accurate outline of his body in the dirt.

"My princess," we found he was suddenly coming out of Nightmare's ear.

She put me down and shook her head flinging Discord away.

"You are simply a pawn in the game. The real queen is Celestia. She is the keeper of the love element and the key to gaining back my dear Harmony. After all, what fun is chaos if it's the norm?"

I didn't know what to do. Celestia was, obviously, still asleep. I didn't know how she could sleep through such awful yelling.

"Though," Discord stroked his beard appearing behind Luna. "Perhaps, it isn't I that should be looking for Celestia. Perhaps, it is her sister. How much do you love her? Your hate for her is more than obvious, so I should say, how much do you love fame? You will be the only queen so long as you don't go to look for her."

"What have you done?" I shouted at him. "You've taken her!"

"Well, duh, stupid." Discord appeared on my nose and talked to me as I had done him.

"Then this chaos," Luna spoke true as the land behind her fell to ruins. "Shall last until I decide it is to be over! Then you shall know the true power of Nightmare Moon! Nopony tells me I'm second!"

With a flash of her magic, Nightmare was gone and Discord's magic continued to bring the land into pieces.

* * *

**Short Chapter. There's so much to this story, and I always feel badly for poor Luna as I write it. She'll get her part, I promise! Celestia's guilt wouldn't be the same, or as powerful, if Luna hadn't actually had something to feel jaded about, though! This is just the rough part. Stick in there Luna fans.**


	7. The Clock and the Sun

"This is so much more interesting than drawing on Harmony's face while she sleeps." Discord chuckled. "Luna despises you while your lover-colt searches for you frantically. All the while, Luna is pining after your stallion! I mean it's a dirty trick, to steal that colt's heart. You're my kind of mare Celestia."

I woke to Discord's monologue suddenly aware of the chains that bound my wings to my body. Similar chains were wrapped around my muzzle and each of my hooves, holding me fast to the ground. I struggled with no avail.

Harmony had said it was all games from him, but if that was true, why did it hurt so much?

"Discord!" I cried out in frustration and in pain.

The chains singed my fur black. I could see my pink mane again, which meant Discord had the elements.

"Oh, Celestia." Discord laughed. "You're awake! Do these chains hurt? They're your specialty. It's fire, Celestia. Bear the spirit of Solar Flare and the pain will go away."

Solar's armor sat in front of me beckoning for me.

"Never. I will never. The Doctor will stop you." I gasped as the heat increased.

"Where are we, Celestia?" He asked me.

I had no clue; all I knew is that it was hot. I thought of Volcanoes and the deepest depths of other planets. They had been similarly hot.

"Your kingdom is falling apart without you. Yet, here you are on a nice vacation in the center of the sun." Discord cackled again.

The Sun? My sun? How had he managed? How could Discord bring us here?

I looked around and saw windows in the stone. Outside, all that was around us was fire and magma. I couldn't believe I could even survive this. It surely would kill any Alicorn that would try to reach us. So here was my fate, to live forever on fire and burning in my Sun?

"Solar Flare could break out." Discord reminded her.

"Then wreak havoc on all of the land. She is completely unstoppable." I reminded him.

This was different than when my spirit broke from my body and rested in the sun for the day. That was a peaceful, lovely, and bright experience. Somehow, part of my physical being was here, and it was burning me alive.

It was obvious what he wanted. He wanted me to give in to my own selfish desires and quench my thirst for freedom, all of this at the price of my kingdom.

I wouldn't do it. I would not allow Discord to take my choice away. All of my life my decisions have not been mine, until I met the Doctor. Nothing would steal this from me. I would choose to be bound here in these chains for the sake of the ponies on the earth below.

I did not feel the element of love inside of me anymore. He had some how taken it away, which was impossible, given that I _am _the element.

"Dear Celestia, nothing is impossible when you're the spirit of chaos." Discord dragged a long claw along her cheek. "Do you get it now? You can't win unless you play by my rules."

He could read my mind, take away something that was intertwined with my soul. The only way we could win, was if he let himself lose.

"In a way, yes." Discord chuckled. "The Elements of Harmony aren't enough to keep me at bay anyway. Harmony tried them enough. What could _you_ do anyway? She was the spirit of Harmony. You're just a cute little Alicorn who thinks she's more important than everypony else."

That was a lie and if he could read my mind, he knew it. I refused, flat out refused, to fall for his mind games. I was smarter than that, even when my father tried it to make me angry in the same way. I never fell for the tricks.

"Ugh, fine." He grabbed a mirror and held it to my face. "Talk to your stallion. He's worried."

"Princess?" A frantic voice came from the mirror.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked to the mirror. It seemed he was in the castle.

"Doctor!" She struggled to speak to him. "Doctor, listen to me. I'm in the Sun. You need to stop looking and just listen to what Discord says. Play by his rules or you'll never defeat him."

"Princess, are you in pain?" The Doctor inquired.

"It's nothing." I shrugged it off, but the chains stung as they bit into my skin.

"That Discord is a demon, causing you pain like that. Childish games my flank! Harmony was light on him, but I will not show him mercy."

Discord chuckled in the background.

"Hush now, dear." I told him. "Remember, always be forgiving, Doctor."

"Ew." Discord exclaimed throwing the mirror to the ground.

It shattered in front of me, along with my hopes of speaking to my sister. I knew if I could speak to her and convince her to follow Discord's rules we would be in good shape. She might not want to give in to him, but I wanted to be free.

* * *

"Luna, you can't fight him!" I shouted over the harsh sound of forging armor.

"Can it, _pony_!" Nightmare Moon spoke, placing a newly formed chest piece on a large stallion. "I'll do as I please."

"I am Princess Celestia's closest advisor and in her absence I speak for her. Now I want you to stop what you're doing and take me to the fountain of Harmony,_ now_."

I was clearly trying to get myself killed. Nightmare turned around, the fury in her eyes was apparent and it took no time at all for her to strike me down with her magic.

"Insignificant filly!" She shouted. "I should send you to the moon!"

I knew of her Alicornian prison. I knew the same prison would kill me, but I had no choice. I stood up, only slightly wounded where she had pushed me down and walked closer to her.

"Celestia is in the center of the sun. I believe there is a way to release her at its summit." I told her calmly. "Only an Alicorn can get to the top."

Nightmare laughed and kept on forging.

Weeks went by like this. I tried every moment I could to stop Nightmare. I knew if I could only speak with Luna then I could fix this.

When it seemed that wasn't going to work I tried to get to the top of the mountain by myself with climbers and the best flyers. Nothing was working and I feared we were running out of time.

My only hope was that she hadn't killed me. It didn't mean I was impervious to her fury, but for some reason, it was worth it to not off me. Whether she feared Celestia's anger, or liked me I couldn't, at the time, say.

The ponies grew weak and miserable as the days and nights were mixed up and over. It stayed daytime for several days worth then would switch to nighttime for a week.

Chunks of land flew randomly through the air. Ponies tried their best to hunt down their land, and belongings, but they only left us once more. Nothing would grow, and nopony had anything to eat. We were weak and starving.

"Luna, I know you have a good heart in you. Everypony does." I pleaded with Nightmare.

Her once growing army was weak and feeble as they attempted to stand at attention. Some passed out for a few moments and some had to be taken to the infirmary.

"I need you to use that heart. Forget your pride, Luna. Take off your armour. We need Celestia's elements. The Elements of Harmony can stop him."

"Never! I don't need that weakling. I can do this on my own! But," She looked me in the eyes. "Luna will tell you the same thing. So, I will humour you."

The helmet of her armour was removed and she quickly transformed into her regular self.

"You call me a foal but look at yourself! You are running an army that can barely stand, a kingdom that can barely live. Your subjects are dying! Do you consider yourself a good queen? You can't even support your own kingdom! When Celestia was here we at least all had food. You're a joke of a ruler!"

I had hit the spot. Tears rattled in her eyes. Queen Nightmare might have been overly confident, but Princess Luna wasn't. I had confirmed everything she ever feared about herself, and it felt awful.

"Oh, Doctor!" She cried with her head on my withers. "Why is this happening? Am I not just like my father? Have I not done everything the right way, the Alicornian way? I don't know what else to do!"

I placed a gentle hoof on her mane.

"Dear, Luna. You must understand there is more than one way to rule. Your Alicorns are a very-uh- resilient race. They like the elitist way, but us ponies are gentler and much more fragile. We just want to work hard and be happy."

It was a start, and a good one. I was finally given a chance to break through to her. I believe wholeheartedly that it made a difference in her life.

"Come on now. We can make this right, let me show you where the fountain is. We'll free your sister from the sun and we'll defeat Discord together."

She sniffled and seemed very conflicted. Celestia had rejected her father, but Luna bought into it with her very spirit. She wanted to be accepted and she let it take her over. Asking her to do this was like asking her to give up everything she believed in. It was to take away her very existence, and make her admit that everything she ever learned was wrong. She wasn't evil or weak, simply misguided.

Slowly she lifted and composed herself. I walked slowly, motioning to go forward.

Outside, at the foot of the mountain it was dark. The night would make it harder to see the path, but it didn't bother Luna at all, naturally. We managed to get to the base of the cliff and waterfall safely. Luna didn't say a word the entire time. She looked nervous, and I tried to reassure her along the way.

"Princess, this is where we ascend." I told her.

She took me on her back as Celestia did and climbed higher into the winds.

"You need to stop the air with your magic." I told her, and she did.

We walked the rest of the way to in silence.

"Looks like some one finally decided to play along, isn't that right, little Luna?"

Discord materialized in the air, laughing on his way down.

He wore Celestia's armor, including her purple element of love. I could imagine it being taken from her in every violent way possible.

"Discord!" I shouted and charged at him.

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved a finger at me and disappeared.

"Celestia!" Luna ran to where she was tied down at the center of the fountain. "She's unconscious, what's wrong with her?"

"She's living in the realm of Solar Flare." Discord said simply.

"She's in pain!" I added in. "Wake her."

Luna nudged her and she woke slowly.

She was too weak to stand; every move seemed forced and agonizingly difficult.

Her element was still missing, but there was no hole in her chest as I had gruesomely imagined. Her fur and plain, pink mane were soaked in harmony's water.

"The fire…" She struggled to speak.

"Hush now, there is no fire." I rushed to, and kneeled next to her.

"Discord! We played your game, now what's next?" Luna walked toward him with the false confidence of Nightmare Moon.

Her voice was more timid than usual, but she was putting on a good show, besides her obvious fear.

"We play, how to get the rest of the elements back!" He said in a showy fashion. Bright lights gleamed above him that read "elements?" and he was suddenly standing behind us.

"You spent a month in the Sun burning alive because your silly filly sister didn't want to save you, my darling Celestia."

"Discord," She said as her element was absorbed back into its rightful place. "I told you…"

Her energy was returning to her and her mane was again bright pastels.

"I will not fall for your tricks!" She stood up, tall and proud, before him. She looked like the queen Harmony chose her to be. "The elements! Give them here!"

"No, no, no." Discord shook his head. "To get the elements back, you must follow my instruction."

"What would those instructions be?" She scoffed at him.

"Celestia, leave. Doctor, stay quiet."

Celestia stood tall, planning to resist, but thought better of it. She turned with a sigh and glanced at me.

"Good luck, Doctor. I shall be near." With that she flew away.

She was the true leader of Equestria. It was apparent in her every move. She breathed a queen's breath and loved her kingdom dearly. She wished nothing more than to rule beside her sister as an equal.

I didn't know how wise it was to allow Luna to feel as if she was supposed to be an equal. There were so many things that didn't make sense about it, and Luna knew it. She could feel that she was out of place on the throne, and such was the root of her insecurity. Discord was going to try and weaken her loyalty to her sister with the same reasoning.

"Luna, do you see what she's doing to you?" Discord came closer to her. "She's making you weak! You came into battle with no armor on."

Luna looked down at herself and seemed to agree. Her face was fixed in a self-conscious scowl and her eyes were glossed over as if she were going to cry. I knew she was going through an emotional trial. Her whole life she had been beaten down and made to feel weak. When so many creatures add to the list of thing wrong with you, you'll start to believe it.

"No, Luna…" I said under my breath.

"Come closer, my dear." He actually went to her. "You and I are a lot alike. I lived under Harmony's shadow because she was the one that seemed 'good.' She got the credit when it was I that was working so hard to be what I was created to be! She just sat back and did what came naturally. She wasn't even the true ruler of the elements."

Luna nodded, listening carefully to everything he said.

"Here," Her armour popped up in his hands. "Put this on and you'll forever be the mare you're supposed to be. Luna will be a thing of the past and Nightmare Moon, the beautiful and terrible queen of the night, will take reign of this pathetic land."

Luna took her armor with her magic, but did not put it on.

"No," She spoke softly, tears staining her fur. "My sister needs me. I listened to you, now give me the elements."

"Oh, fine." He handed them over with a scowl on his face.

I could see them glow as their lights shot over the land, presumably to where Celestia had gone They had been attracted to the closest mare able to control their power. All but one was gone which let its blue light glow around Luna. The spirit of loyalty glowed within her. This time, she was loyal to her sister.

I was pleasantly surprised that the element chose her, but couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy as Luna assumed the spot I was supposed to take, but it was all for the better. Luna would feel less resentment toward her sister if she had taken part in sealing Discord away.

"Now, Discord," Celestia came through the air stopping above him.

Luna drifted up to meet her, both of their eyes glowing white.

"Witness our power!" They said together as a rainbow of color engulfed Discord.

He raised an eyebrow; as if he couldn't fathom that the elements were actually working against him. Harmony obviously hadn't used their full power before.

"No!" He shouted as his body turned to stone. "I'll get you, Celestia!"

* * *

**The climax. There's one more chapter to go, and I'm not finished with the sequel! Oh noes! But all is not lost. In the next fic be prepared for "New age" speaking and the development of the Royal Canterlot Voice.**


	8. Winding of a Celebration

"Hail Celestia!" The ponies shouted together.

What we couldn't see from atop the mountain was the magnificent light that came down from the mountain, and restored Equestria to its proper harmonious state. The ponies saw this, and when they looked to the top of the mountain they saw two figures floating high above it.

One was recognizable as me, but they had never seen the lighter blue Alicorn before. Luna had only presented herself as Nightmare Moon to the rest of the ponies.

"Hail Celestia!" One pony shouted.

"Hail the Sun Queen!" Followed the group.

One stallion stood in front of all the others. He came up to me and raised my hoof with his own. I was happy that he was unafraid to touch me. It made me feel as if I had earned their trust as a protector.

"To this gentle hoof we owe our lives! For she defeated Discord in a beautiful shroud of light and glory like that of none we have ever seen! Hail Celestia!"

"Hail the Sun Queen!" They cheered.

I quickly set to work on the food supplies when things quieted down. The first priority was to get things back to the way they were before. The ponies needed as much normalcy as they could give them after such awful chaos.

A party was held in the name of the harvest later that week. There was dancing and music. Everypony wore their most formal attire, including my sister. I wore nothing. I would not ever again be forced to wear a dress.

"She could at least tell them the story…" I heard her speaking as she danced with the Doctor.

"I know, Luna. I'm sure she has." The Doctor defended me loyally.

"Nightmare Moon wouldn't put up with this." She pouted.

"You mustn't think like that. Remember, the ponies probably don't even recognize you. You've always been Nightmare Moon to them. Just remember, a little kindness goes a long way. They'll see."

I was upset to see that Luna was hurting, but more relieved that she appeared to be her usual, more timid self. I made a vow that the ponies would celebrate her like they do me, someday. I would set something up if I had to, but they would celebrate the Princess that Luna is. We were supposed to rule together, after all.

"Welcome everypony!" I said from our throne. "To the first, annual Grand Galloping Gala!"

Everypony cheered at the adorable name I had given the event.

I danced with several ponies, some of which attempted to court me with fancy promises, and charming smiles, but most were just happy to be at the party. After a moment with a rather dashing stallion, the Doctor came over and politely cut in.

"Celestia, darling," He said in a voice mocking the voice of the rich stallion that had shared his accent, but with a much more "regal" tone. "I'm getting ever so jealous, would you dance with me?"

I laughed at him and we danced together, relishing this moment of peace together.

Hours passed, and after everypony had gone home, the Doctor and I began to clean up the castle. Those Luna had employed to clean the castle did as well, and all I could do was smile as we cleaned.

"Lady queen!" Said one of the maids. "Rest your hooves! You've done enough for us on this day."

I sighed and shook my head.

"For the last time, it's _princess._"

She giggled slightly.

"Lady _princess _then." She shooed me away from the broom I was sweeping confetti with. "Shoo now, we'll take care of this. Maybe you should take a relaxing bubble bath or something!"

I smiled, and walked away from them. That was certainly an option, I desperately needed one.

"Celestia!" Luna stood in her dress, flabbergasted. "How could you let her speak to you like that?"

"Oh, Luna. You've much to learn." I sighed.

"Don't speak to me like I am a child, Celestia. Answer me!"

"Luna, please don't speak to me like I am your inferior. We both have to learn to speak with one another properly…" I said quietly. "She was only joking with me, she was not actually telling me to leave. She meant no disrespect. You have to understand that!"

I knew she would not change overnight, the fact that she mingled and made nice with some of the guests at the party tonight was a wonderful start, but it was still very frustrating.

"Go try and make friends tomorrow, Luna. Will you?" I pleaded with her.

"I don't know, Celestia. No ponies are ever out during the nighttime, except the Doctor. I would have to go out during the day time, and I'll be extremely tired."

"Well now that we don't have to prepare for war anymore you won't have to work so hard during the night."

Luna cocked an eyebrow at her.

"All of that preparation, you're just throwing it away?" Luna raised her voice slightly. "We're not going to conquer them all of the sudden?"

"Luna, this is what's happening." Celestia sighed. "I'm not going to allow you to terrorize the inhabitants of this world. We're going to rule together now."

"We're not ruling together Celestia, and you know it!" She turned on her hoof and stalked off. "You're the _queen _now, _princess,_ but mark my words: I will have my war!"

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. She had always been angry, and condescending toward me, but I didn't know how to handle her being genuinely _upset_ with me.

"Doctor, could this really be better?" I said as she turned the corner.

The Doctor came to me, and pressed his snout against my fur.

"It'll be okay." He murmured into my withers. "She'll come around, Harmony said so, remember?"

I did remember the confusing statement. She has to come out of the shadow of the moon, but what did that mean?

"What is the shadow of the moon?" I spoke to myself as the doctor walked me up to my room.

"I have no idea." He replied to my obviously inward thoughts. "I suppose I could try and find out."

"How will you do that?" I asked him.

"I'll speak with her, eventually. She seems to trust me." He spoke to the air. "We'll get things sorted out, Celestia. I promise."

"Alright…" I spoke in a whisper.

"All will be okay." He rubbed his muzzle against mine.

He was right. We would eventually figure all of this out. For now, it was time to rest after a long day of hard work.

The Doctor and I once more, and for the last time, shared my room. It was almost a farewell to this chapter of our lives. It was very comforting, the presence of this friend I had. In a way he was the first good friend my sister, and I had in all of Equestria, my Equestria, and I was very grateful to call myself his companion.

* * *

**There you have it folks. The end. You can check out the first chapter of the sequel (and I implore you to do so) RIGHT HERE: s/8671299/1/  
**


End file.
